School Trips Lead To? What!
by Veronica Astoria Hart
Summary: Family problems led Sari and Matsuri to being sisters who attend a rich kids' school on scholarships. When they go on a trip with Glade Academy, their school forces them to get married at an age that most only are dating at. How will they survive? Especially when the secrets start popping out of the wood work...AU
1. Prologue

"Sire, while I hesitate to ask...Are you sure about this?" Baki was aware that his boss was cold-hearted and rash, but this...cruel didn't even begin to describe it. It wasn't the child's fault that her family was visiting the city. As an eight year old she had to do as she was told. Baki looked once more at the picture of the small brunette, knowing his words wouldn't sway the King in the least.

The man sitting at the desk did not even bother to pause in his writing or look up at his attendant when he answered. "If I must do this- and you know that I must, Baki- then she is the only suitable choice." The king's youngest child was his strongest, his heir. If he did not sign the papers and send them to the Queen of the neighboring kingdom, what would become of his youngest child?

"Still," Baki murmured, "they are so young. Perhaps it would be better to wait until they are older. So that we may see for certain that Prince Gaara is capable of handling the strain of Shukaku." At their age, Gaara wouldn't understand the purpose of her being there. And if he thought that she was another person who wanted to hurt him...

"Both as a child and a weapon, the boy is mine. Besides, we may not have this chance again. She is the only noble, the only child who hasn't run at the sight of him." Never mind the fact that he was hated and feared by the populace. With his skills, he would probably last longest.

"Your Highness, the only reason she did not run is because she didn't know his identity. She met him when he snuck out of the palace."

Even though he knew that Baki had several valid points, the king continued to fill out the forms. "She knows nothing, Baki. That is why she is the perfect choice." The brunette finished signing the documents. It was finalized. When Gaara was older, he was to marry the princess.

"But what of your other son, his elder brother? Or even your daughter? Are they of no consequence? With Prince Gaara being what he is, he is more likely to kill her than marry her!"

Thinking of how disappointing his other children were, the king was certain of his choice. No matter what the consequences were, his will would be done. "That remains to be seen, Baki." This time the king did look up, freezing his attendant with the coldness of his gaze. "I am certain that with my blood my son will be able to handle any challenges presented."

Just as he uttered those words, an explosion shook the building. A councilman ran into the room uninvited. "Sire, it's Prince Gaara!" the frightened man exclaimed. "Prince Yashimaru attacked him and he snapped. He's destroying the west wing of the castle. What should we do?"

The trio of men braced themselves as another tremor passed through the building. The once peaceful night was now filled with sounds of terror. "Find Temari and send her to Gaara's location," the king ordered. The man immediately ran out to do King Sabaku continued in a grave voice before leaving the room. "Baki, gather the papers I just wrote up and burn them. When the girl and her family leave, make sure that they are taken care of. You're dismissed."

As he walked away, the king didn't see Baki slip the papers into a pocket.

* * *

Word Count: About 560

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Life, as it has this annoying habit of doing, got in the way. The laptop that I had the story on won't charge any more and, since I don't have any of it on a flash drive, I decided to type everything from scratch for both of my stories. I'm sorry of there are any errors. This isn't a _computer_ that I'm using, so updating will be pretty hard.

On the subject of chapters it is important to note that I will now be telling them so that what happens is first centered around Gaara and the next chapter focuses on Matsuri. There will also be several plot differences, but since most of the story wasn't uploaded, I'll let you know what I have changed when I change it.

I might be able to update next weekend, but I really can't promise anything.

I want thank everyone who has read this and a double heaping of thanks goes to all the people who have reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites.


	2. Chapter One: Part One- Story Arc One

Alright, another update. If you're confused about how short the story is, or why it seems so different, read the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter One (Gaara)

* * *

8 Years Later

"Gaara! It's time for school!" Remembering what her father had threatened to do if they skipped school again made her shudder.

"Temari," Gaara murmured from his place behind her. He was almost amused when he saw her jump. "There is no need for you to yell. I have been ready for several hours now."

"Huh? But your alarm went off half an hour ago."

"I believe that I'll be in need of a new clock." He looked toward the stairs before glancing at his sister. "Kankuro was snoring."

"Gaara, you can't keep doing that. Besides, he wakes up easier than you do." She sighed and looked at her brother. 'This town is going to run out of clocks at this rate. But if that keeps him happy when he can't sleep, far be it from me to stop him,' she thought.

"I find it …irritating- that it usually rings when I just fall asleep. And there's no need for me to go to school. I am already three months ahead of my class. Besides, Naruto is back at Glade Academy."

'He really was just going because Naruto was visiting,' Temari thought. She sighed again. "You promised him you'd try to be friends with your classmates. If you don't go to school, think about what he'd say! Wait here. I'll see if Kankuro needs help- and then both of you are getting a ride to school." She climbed the stairs wondering what she needed to do to get her brothers to stop breaking things.

Gaara grabbed his backpack when he heard Temari reach Kankuro's room. Knowing that he would not be safe if he stayed home, he decided to ignore Temari's offer. Instead, he stepped into the crisp autumn air, closed the door as quietly as he could, and began walking through the mostly abandoned neighborhood.

Since he was not joined by his siblings, Gaara's walk was pretty uneventful. Thinking back to some of the things that Naruto had told him, Gaara wondered how his friend could be so cheerful. The teen had seen more than his fair share of troubles, but he was still able to enjoy life. 'Maybe,' Gaara thought as he sat in his seat, 'Naruto was he right person to be in the right place at the wrong time.' He looked out the window as his thoughts began to wander.

"…more important matters to discuss. As you all know, our school's third year student exams are held at this time." Gaara blinked when he heard his teacher's voice. When had class started? "This year, Glade Academy, our sister school has decided to join us. The test changes every year, but today, everyone will be finding out the members of their six-person group- as well as where their group is going. Everyone in your group who is here will divide into teams of two. Your teammates at Glade will be doing the same thing. The teams are listed on the bulletin board in the hallway. Dismissed." The teacher quickly ran out of the class, desperate to reach the Teacher's lounge before the students rushed into the hall and crushed her.

Waiting for the area around the board to clear up before checking it, Gaara watched his classmates. Even though he had promised Naruto, he wasn't sure how to interact with others very well. He sighed and went to see where he was supposed to go. When he got to room one-sixteen, he realized that the rest of is team wasn't there. He mentally reviewed the list of his teammates. 'Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten and Matsuri are in my group. Of those five, Matsuri is the only one at this school besides me. Matsuri,' he thought, staring at the window. 'She's the scholarship student in Kankuro's class. He said that she's usually a bit slow, so maybe she is coming.' He began to watch the clock.

When she did not show up after fifteen minutes, he decided to go to the office to see if she was absent. Walking through the halls he could hear a lot of excited chatter coming from the other teams. He continued on his way until he saw his brother get thrown out of a classroom. "Kankuro?" he murmured. His brother looked at him but said nothing, quickly returning his attention to the person who had thrown him out.

"I dare you to try that again!" a girl yelled. A sadistic grin spread across her otherwise beautiful face. "When I'm done with you, you'll be happy that Matsuri went to get the teachers." The girl- Sari, if the frantic shouts from the other students were accurate- advanced toward Gaara's brother.

"Excuse me," Gaara said to Sari. She froze at his voice, turning her head to face him. The crowd that had gathered stilled as well. "Did you say 'Matsuri'?"

She blinked and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I did. She's my sister. Why do ask?" Kankuro decided at that moment to try to stand. "Did I say you could move?" Sari asked. She punched him into the wall.

Gaara decided to step in. Grabbing her arm he murmured, "Although fights are allowed here, I will have to ask you to stop." He looked her in the eye and watched her panic slightly as the other students backed away. "Whatever my brother said, today is supposed to be peaceful so that planning can be carried out. Try to discuss your displeasure with him in a civil manner." When he heard his brother sigh, Gaara let go of her arm and looked at him. "Stop disturbing the peace, Kankuro."

Done with what he had to say, Gaara went to the teacher's lounge to see if Matsuri was still there.

* * *

Word Count: 950

I know I should have made this longer, but I wanted to focus on character development. If someone seems OOC, please let me know.

For anyone who's interested, I am on FictionPress under the same pen name and have a story up. If you read it, please be aware that there is a time skip.

As always, I apologize for the wait and want to thank everyone for their support. I will make no promises about the next update time.

Until next time.

P.S. Reviews are needed for the author to keep a sane(ish) mind that continues to give great ideas.


	3. Chapter One: Part Two

A new day, another chapter. Yep. Maybe updating will be easier than I thought...Still not making any promises.

* * *

Chapter One (Matsuri)

* * *

"Today, we will be preparing for the annual third year exams. This year, students from Glade Academy will be joining us." Matsuri watched calmly as her class broke into cheering though she as happy as well. Making close friends was hard for her, but Hinata- a former Hyuga-came to Oasis as part of the student exchange program and was actually included in that number.

"Everyone in your group is to partner with another member of their school." At this the cheering died down. "And no, you don't get to pick your groups. You are assigned to them if someone gets injured because of another group member, your overall grade will drop. If the whole group doesn't come back with them members that it left with, then you fail and get sent to a mental ward." The teacher paused, his eyes glancing at the board before facing the students again. "Room and team assignments are on the board- don't forget to break into teams of two within your groups." With that the teacher hurried out of the room.

Sari, Matsuri's sister, pushed through the group of students that had formed around the board. "Matsuri," she yelled, emerging from the crowd. "You're in room one-sixteen, but I'm in room one-oh-five. Let's walk together- I want to you to see who I'm with and vice-versa." Matsuri would have objected because her birthday was coming up- and bad things always happened around her birthday- but with Sari looking at her like that, she couldn't find it in herself to say "no".

And of course, something happened.

Walking to the teacher's lounge, Matsuri was sure Sari had made a mistake in sending her. 'Unless,' she thought, 'she wanted me to get the nurse.' She rounded the corner and her expression darkened. '_I'll just have to tell them that Kankuro needs help. But really, he shouldn't have been hitting on my sister_.' She grabbed the doorknob and was about to enter when she jumped. Someone's hand was on her arm. She turned and looked into pale teal eyes.

A quiet voice murmured, "You shouldn't walk through the halls with such an expression. Someone might think you are about to kill." Gaara gently pulled her arm away and opened the door. She moved away from the door and he entered the room. "Excuse me, but I think that my brother is in need of some medical assistance." He closed the door and looked at her again. "Perhaps we should go to our assigned meeting place, Matsuri. After all, we haven't really done any planning." He walked off, ignoring the medics who were rushing to his brother; Gaara usually went to get them on a weekly basis anyway.

Matsuri, while moving from in front of the door, made no move to follow him. '_Just my luck- first Sari gets me to wake up and drags me here. Then she gets stuck with that pervert and I'm stuck with his younger brother_!' She began to move to the room she was assigned to, hoping that she wouldn't be the only other student from their school. She was contemplating why he bothered her when she reached the room.

She opened the door and saw that she was, in fact, the only other student besides Gaara. Although he was calmly reading the informational packet about where they were going, she felt that her life was really terrible.

Matsuri had proof that it was bad: First she gOt abandoned and then she gets adopted. But of course, her parents left her again so she went to another orphanage. Then she got adopted by some crazy- not to mention abusive- freaks that leave her to die in the street. She had only had one lucky break, her "sister", who had her join the crazy school. The weird academy made for rich kids that were FVPPP (Future Very Politically Powerful People). A school where fighting was legal, teachers were crazy, classrooms exploded and the only safe thing was the food- and sometimes the principal wanted to use said food to poison the students. And, of course, when she started getting used to the school and having a caring family, they were both being taken away.

She sank to the floor and ignored the confused look (if you counted slightly widened eyes and a raised brow as confusion) on Gaara's face when she sighed. 'This proves it,' Matsuri thought. 'The days leading up to my birthday are cursed.' She looked up at the redhead that she was doomed to work with. "Alright, where are we going?"

"We are supposed to meet at the train station tomorrow afternoon to meet up with Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee. The town we have been assigned to is New-"

"Attention, students!" the voice of Principal Tsunade sounded on the intercom. "As you will all be leaving by tomorrow afternoon, you are dismissed to your homes so that you may pack. If you don't leave the building in the next two minutes, you'll be disqualified. Oh and, I forgot to mention, this grade is worth half of your final score."

Matsuri panicked, grabbed Gaara's hand and ran from the room. "Matsuri," Gaara said in his usual monotone-despite the fact that they were running at a break-neck pace. "Please release my hand."

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing him. She tried to justify the contact- she knew that no one touched him voluntarily. The redhead usually made contact with others only to break up fights, but human touch was nearly constant in her life. "It's just that you didn't seem too keen on moving. Bye!" With that she continued to race down the hall, only stopping to pull her sister from their class. She didn't notice that Gaara was looking at the hand that she had held onto.

* * *

Word Count: 904


	4. Chapter Two: Part One

Wow! Fifty-three viewers and over a hundred hits. You guys are awesome. I want to apologise if going over the events again irritates anyone, but really it can't be helped. Anyway:

* * *

Chapter Two (Gaara)

* * *

Gaara was studying the hand book of his temporary home as he sat on the train. His pale eyes had just finished reading the "Business" section of the book and he was about to start on "Population" when he felt someone staring at him. Training his gaze on his partner, Gaara realized that Matsuri was looking at him. In the background, he heard someone sneeze.

"Was there something you needed?" the redhead asked, putting as much curiosity into his tone as he could manage. When she narrowed her eyes, Gaara realized that she probably thought that he was annoyed at the interruption.

Matsuri glanced at the rest of the partnerships in their group before returning her gaze to his eyes. "I just thought that it was strange that we weren't talking to each other," she said. When he simply blinked in response, Gaara realized that he was annoying her. The teen resisted the urge to sigh as he wondered why Matsuri found it necessary for them to converse with each other. "You know," she continued, "since we're partners and we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other, we should at least try to get to know one another."

Now that he understood the purpose of her desire to chat, Gaara felt that it was uncalled for (though he would be alright with the interaction if it was needed). He voiced his opinion on the matter. And he realized immediately that Naruto had been right about all girls that weren't Temari. The slender brunette that Gaara was sitting with was ticked. He could feel a dark aura pouring out of her.

And Gaara had thought he never feel something like that again. He almost wanted to chuckle at the irony of the situation. 'Why is it that I always anger people when I don't try to and that they always calm down when I want them to be angry?' he wondered.

The redhead attempted to read the next chapter, but when he turned away from Matsuri, who was now the color of a tomato, the train slowed to a stop. "New Kinzoku Station," a voice announced on the intercom. "We'll be heading on to the next stop in ten minutes."

Gaara had to resist the urge to sigh once again as he watched his group members leave. Once more his pale eyes focused on the book that he needed to read. The teenager didn't bother to repress his sigh when he placed the book in his bag. 'I guess I can read it later.' He felt a strange sense of foreboding when he stepped onto the platform. And his life had taught him to heed his instincts.

"There you are!" Tenten exclaimed. Gaara realized that Matsuri wasn't speaking to him when she pointedly turned to Hinata and started up a conversation. Kiba decided that he disliked being left out and joined them. Lee, on the other hand spotted Gaara when Tenten did. As someone who had fought with him in the past, Gaara was not looking forward to a conversation.

"Gaara! It is good to see you, my friend!" The tall teen exclaimed, surprising Gaara. After what he'd said about having a role model, father figure or an idol, the redhead thought that Lee would have held a grudge. And Gaara didn't even want to remember the time that the two of them had fought.

"Lee!" Tenten smacked said teen upside his head. "You're making a scene!"

"U-um, G-Gaara?" Hinata murmured. It was difficult for Gaara to hear her over the sounds of Tenten arguing with Lee and Kiba trying to break up the fight. "Do you think y-you could, m-maybe, read the l-letter that the principals g-gave us?"

Nodding stoically, like the introvert that he was, Gaara pulled the letter out of his bag.

"Dear students," he read. Instantly the fighting stopped and even Matsuri seemed to be paying attention. Gaara paused a moment longer, puzzled by his partner's strange behavior. " Congratulations on arriving at your destination. As you already know, you are required to have a partner. You will stay with this person at all reasonable times.

"Excepting emergencies, you are not to use violence while in New Kinzoku. Any and all harm that a group member receives can and will be deducted from your final score." The redhead paused for a moment and looked at the other boys. Gaara was certain that they would not attempt to hurt him because of his friendship with Naruto, but still...He took a deep breath before starting again.

"In the past, there has been confusion over how the laws and traditions of a city affect the students. You are to follow all rules and traditions without hesitation. No matter how ridiculous they seem.

"A monthly stipend will be sent from the school to your group. Assuming that you arrived in New Kinzoku at six fifty-seven, a guide should be by to help with ceremonies and such no later than-"

"There you are!" a loud voice exclaimed suddenly. The group- except for the quiet redhead- jumped. The source of the interruption was a beanpole of a man who appeared quite jolly. Gaara disliked him instantly. Another one of his gut feelings had hit him at the sight of the man and the teen sensed something off about his behavior from the tall bluenette's movements. "I am sorry for the wait, but it is nice to meet you all. My name is Muso Hubone and I was the lucky man given the job of escorting you during your stay here."

The teenagers stared at him blankly, and Gaara realized that everything Mr. Hubone had said was out of the man's maw in a single breath. After a long moment of silence Muso cleared his throat.

"Alrighty then. Before I show you to your new place of residence, I have an important question." The spindly man paused for dramatic effect.

Gaara bit back an irritated sigh and tried to catch Matsuri's eye. He failed miserably, but noticed that the dark cloud she had been carrying around earlier had reappeared. The redhead was slightly relieved that she also found Muso (Gaara could not find a reason to call him Mr. Hubone) annoying.

"Are you all in at least your junior year of high school?" Gaara watched as Matsuri covered her face with her hand and the others adopted confused expressions. The redhead was the only one who remained unaffected, although Lee recovered quickly.

"Yes!" Lee replied energetically. "We are all in our youthful junior year!" At this, Tenten sighed, Matsuri's eye twitched and Hinata stood by Kiba, amused by Lee's diplay.

Muso smiled. "Okay! Then we can get your marriage certificates signed and send you to your new homes!" The tall bluenette winked at the students.

"Marriage certificates!?" Hinata fainted.

* * *

Word Count: 1,127

Seriously, though. I want some feedback on my fictionpress story- The True Summons. I have a feeling that it might be a little confusing, but I'm not sure what I need to fix. If someone could just read it and tell me about it in a review (either on fictionpress or here- I'm not picky!), I'd really appreciate it.

Is anyone else really excited for October? Halloween! My church is even having a party the Wednesday before!

Till next time.


	5. Chapter Two: Part Two

I apologize for the delay. I got sick, again, and ended up in the ER all day (read as over twelve hours). And then, when I tried to update, the chapter got deleted- twice. But late is better than never, right?

Thanks for all of your views and _re_views the past two months!

* * *

Chapter Two: Matsuri

* * *

'_I guess it could be worse_.' Matsuri was bored- and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if that was what had started her on this particular train of thought. '_I_ _could be stuck with that pyromaniac, Sasuske. Or even someone as hyper as Lee._'

Both of the aforementioned teens began to sneeze, though no one could explain how Matsuri failed to hear Lee.

The teen looked at her partner, who was reading a book as they sat on the train. '_Nope. Instead I get paired up with the supposed insomniac and ex-killer_,' she thought. Matsuri then studied Gaara's face intently. '_If one were to ignore his lack of eyebrows, the tattoo on his forehead and the dark circles around his eyes, he could almost pass for normal_.'

His pale orbs landed on her face. Feeling a bit awkward to have bren caught staring, Matsuri decided to get to know her partner better by asking him a question. He beat her to it.

"Was there something you needed?" the redhead asked. She narrowed her eyes. Was he annoyed with her interrupting his reading?

Matsuri glanced at the rest of the partnerships in their group before returning her gaze to his eyes. "I just thought that it was strange that we weren't talking to each other," she said. When he simply blinked in response, Matsuri felt annoyance rise in her. Then she thought that maybe he was just not used to being social. Maybe she needed to explain why she wanted to talk to him. "You know," she continued, "since we're partners and we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other, we should at least try to get to know one another."

"I do not believe that that is necessary, as we are not required to spend all of our time together," he deadpanned. The slender brunette was ticked.

So he was just a jerk. She didnt bother to stop a dark aura from pouring out of her.

'When we get back to school, I'll need to set the record straight. He is not an exmurderer. He's a jerk that will have to pray I won't murder him!'

Matsuri caught a glimpse of amusement in Gaara's eyes before he turned back to his book. Her face heated up in anger.

The petite brunette was interrupted before she could ask him what was funny. "New Kinzoku Station," a voice announced on the intercom. "We'll be heading on to the next stop in ten minutes."

She watched as he sighed and placed the book in his bag. I guess I can read it later.' Matsuri quickly stepped off the train before she did something she would regret.

Stalking over to her friends, namely Kiba and Hinata, she caught the end of their conversation. "...not getting along very well, Kiba," the blunette whispered.

"Don't worry about it; it's not like they're going to get married." Matsuri wondered who the duo was talking about. "Hey, Hinata, Hana said that she planned on driving Akamaru over next week."

Matsuri watched her friends' eyes light up and decided to make herself known. She felt her anger begin to fade. "Really?" she asked. The two froze before slowly turning to look at her.

"Yeah!" Kiba recovered after a moment.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Matsuri," Hinata murmured.

Matsuri's head whipped around to face the jacket-clad teen. "You could tell?" she asked sheepishly- not sensing that Gaara was staring at her.

Kiba chuckled. "If you had been any angrier, the temperature would have started to heat up!"

"Oh. I-"

"Lee!"

The trio turned to face the direction of the exclamation just as Tenten smacked said teen upside his head. "You're making a scene!"

"I believe that Tenten is making a scene..." Matsuri agreed with the statement wholeheartedly. She looked on as Kiba attempted to separate them.

"U-um, G-Gaara?" Hinata murmured, walking to the redhead. It was difficult for Gaara to hear her over the sounds of Tenten arguing with Lee and Kiba trying to break up the fight. "Do you think y-you could, m-maybe, read the l-letter that the principals g-gave us?"

Nodding stoically, like the introvert that he was, Gaara pulled the letter out of his bag.

"Dear students," he read. Instantly the fighting stopped and Matsuri decided to attention. Gaara paused a moment longer, as if making sure Lee and Tenten were no longer arguing. " Congratulations on arriving at your destination. As you already know, you are required to have a partner. You will stay with this person at all reasonable times.

"Excepting emergencies, you are not to use violence while in New Kinzoku. Any and all harm that a group member receives can and will be deducted from your final score." The redhead paused once more and looked at the other boys. Matsuri sweat-dropped, puzzled by his took a deep breath before starting again.

"In the past, there has been confusion over how the laws and traditions of a city affect the students. You are to follow all rules and traditions without hesitation. No matter how ridiculous they seem.

"A monthly stipend will be sent from the school to your group. Assuming that you arrived in New Kinzoku at six fifty-seven, a guide should be by to help with ceremonies and such no later than-"

"There you are!" a loud voice exclaimed suddenly. The group- except for the quiet redhead- jumped. The source of the interruption was a beanpole of a man who appeared quite happy. Matsuri sensed something off about his behavior from the tall bluenette's movements. And then she realized why. He was acting like her second "father figure" after a particularily "nice" drinking session. "I am sorry for the wait, but it is nice to meet you all. My name is Muso Hubone and I was the lucky man given the job of escorting you during your stay here." The thirty-something man looked over the group.

The teenagers stared at him blankly, and Matsuri noticed that not only was Mr. Hubone's hair disheveled, but his breathing was slightly uneven. After a long moment of (very awkward) silence Muso cleared his throat.

"Alrighty then. Before I show you to your new place of residence, I have an important question." The spindly man paused for "dramatic effect".

Matsuri tried her best not to glare at the man, but she felt the dark cloud she had been carrying around earlier reappear. She found Muso (Matsuri, after a moment's consideration, could not think of a good reason to call him Mr. Hubone) extremely annoying.

"Are you all in at least your junior year of high school?" Matsuri covered her face with her hand to hide her irritation and the others adopted confused expressions. The redhead was the only one who remained unaffected, although Lee recovered quickly.

"Yes!" Lee replied energetically. "We are all in our youthful junior year!" At this, Tenten sighed, Matsuri's eye twitched and Hinata stood by Kiba, amused by Lee's display. And still Gaara did not react.

Muso smiled. "Okay! Then we can get your marriage certificates signed and send you to your new homes!" The tall bluenette winked at the students.

"Marriage certificates!?" Matsuri exclaimed.

Hinata fainted.

* * *

Word Count: 1,203

For anyone wondering about _Charmed Life_ and _This Time It's Personal_, I want to say that _Personal_ reall is on hold for the moment and _Charmed_ will only get updated every so often until _School Trips_ is finished. I might upload another idea of mine and set up a poll on which one should be finished after _School Trips_ though.

And at the risk of sounding like a broken record, please look me up on FictionPress. I want to know if anyone is actually interested in **_my_** ideas or if you are all just reading my ficlets because you want to see Narutoverse characters in different settings.


End file.
